The present invention is a modular and expandable audio/video/data providing emergency communications, data gathering and networking, designed predominantly to meet the demands of law enforcement, military and like agencies seeking wireless tools to support emergency/critical incident response communications and covert audio/video intelligence gathering, and other uses.
While there are many different types emergency/critical incident response tools in use today and some work reasonably well, all of them have shortcomings because of inherent design limitations and/or failure to incorporate the entire feature set of audio/video/data networking of the present invention within a single system.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Additional advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the detailed description of the invention section. Further benefits and advantages of the embodiments of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the present invention.